


Breed

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben/Kylo is 23, Canon Divergent, Characters CAN and most likely WILL be considered OOC, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Marriage, I’ve never written for this couple before, Luke found Rey on Jakku and took her with him, Pregnancy, Rey is 13, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, Virgin Kylo/Ben, Virgin Rey, When Ben destroyed Luke’s academy he took Rey with him, other tags/characters to be added later, the rape isn’t violent but neither really want to participate so it’s there, threats of gang rape/sexual slavery on underage character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: The voice in his head told him to take the orphan girl with him when he left, although Ben Solo- now named Kylo Ren- did not understand why.Snoke gives him the answer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Reason number **8764** why I’m going to Hell

If he had known, what the voice inside his head had planned, Kylo Ren wouldn’t have taken the young padawan that Luke had found in the desert of Jakku with him. He would’ve left her behind with Luke and the burned ruins of his former school. Even if she ended up starving or burning to death, it would’ve been better then what Snoke had planned for dear, sweet, little Rey with no family name.

The plan for her to be _bred_. By _himself_ , of all people.

 _“You shall claim the young padawan as your mate, fill her up with your children, to be raised and trained as future sith warriors._ _And should you refuse to do as I have ordered you, she shall be passed around amongst your fellow Knights of Ren, to do with as they please, with you watching every single moment, listening to every one of her cries. And you, young Solo, will be allowed to do nothing.”_ Snoke had warned him _._

The Supreme Leader had laughed at his head Knight’s concerns, reminding him that Rey was only _thirteen_ years of age, nearly ten full years his junior. _“The medical droids have confirmed that she is fertile.”_ Had been his only response.

~~_His Mother would be so disappointed in him, in more ways than one._ ~~

But at least the Supreme Leader had allowed Kylo to be the one to tell Rey of her fate.

* * *

He found her, in her chambers, sitting on her bed with her legs tucked up under her. “B-Ben? What’s going on?” She asked, eyes wide and voice dripping with fear. Under normal circumstances, he’d get on to her about calling him by _that_ name. He was _Kylo_ now.

Kylo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Would you care for the good news, or the bad news?” He asked her.

”G-Good.” She gulped.

”His excellency has informed me that his plans for you are not death.”

”Oh. W-w-what’s- what’s the b-bad news?” She stammered. For such a normally spunky young girl, she was behaving like a frightened toddler.

Which was... understandable, given the circumstances.

”You are to be bred, by me.”

”Br-Bred? You mean we are to... have children? With each other?” Rey asked.

”Yes.”

”What... What is the alternative to being your... breeding mare?” Rey asked, straightening her back as she crossed her arms over her still mostly flat chest. _Damnit, why couldn’t Snoke wait until she was just a few years older?_

”Believe me, you do _not_ wish to know the answer to that.” Kylo informed her.

”When are we to, you know...?” Rey asked.

”I’m... I am not sure. The Supreme Leader didn’t say, and frankly, I did not ask.” Kylo shrugged.

”Okay.” Rey said softly, already excepting her fate.

* * *

The answer, as it turned out to be, was _one week_.

* * *

Phasma, in her own crude way, was nice enough to explain what Kylo would have to do to her in order to, hopefully, impregnate her with his offspring.

And by explain, she meant showing Rey pornographic holo vids.

Kylo was understandably furious.

”What the _kriff_ were you thinking?! Showing her something like that trash you showed her?! You were supposed to _explain_ it to her! Not show her _kriffing porn_!” Kylo screamed at her.

Phasma made what sounded like a scoff through her mask. “You instructed me to inform her of what is to come. I did so.”

” _AND YOU COULD NOT HAVE DONE SO WITHOUT TRAUMATIZING HER_?!” He roared.

Phasma shrugged, clearly not caring about the fact that she mentally traumatized Kylo Ren’s future… _Bride_ …? _Concubine_ …? _Incubator_ …? He did not know. “I told her that it wouldn’t be exactly what happened, just a… general idea.” And with that, Phasma spun around on her heel and walked away.

”Kriffing bitch.” Kylo mumbled under his breath.

* * *

When Snoke requested an audience with him, three days before he and Rey were to, wed, Kylo swallowed down his nerves, held his head up high, and marched into the main room of the ship, keeping still as the holo projector of his leader appeared before him and Armitage Hux.

” _Kylo Ren_.” Snoke drawled.

”Yes, Supreme Leader?”

” _You and the padawan girl are to be joined in just three short days. Should you have any questions, now is the time to ask._ ”

”How... How long do we have, to produce a child?” Kylo asked.

” _One year._ ”

_What?_

” _You have one year, Kylo Ren. One year to have your heir either growing in her cunt or nursing off of her tit. Preferably both. If you fail, then the alternative outcome shall be fulfilled. Do you understand me?_ ” Snoke sneered.

”Yes, Your Excellency.” Kylo nodded, watching as the hologram disappeared.

One year. One year to produce an heir. Should they fail, Rey will be passed amongst the other Knights of Ren as their... play thing.

”Well then, I suggest you hope the little souvenir rat you brought with you and yourself aren’t sterile.” Armitage smirked.

Kylo stormed out of the room, but not before using the force to slam Hux into the back wall.

* * *

Rey sighed, standing still as a droid dressed her in nothing more then a white, mid thigh length nightgown, and nothing more. “ _No point in underwear._ ” she had been told.

So she stood in the all white room, with no furniture other then a strange looking chair and a silent medical droid to keep her company, while she waited for her husband to show up.

_Husband._

Ben- Kylo, whatever he went by these days- was her husband now. The ceremony was simple, not at all what she thought it would be. A quick and simple exchanging of two black bands placed upon their ring fingers, and that was all. She wondered what had happened, the night he destroyed Master Luke’s school. What had caused him to burn the buildings to the ground, slaughter half of the students, and throw her over his shoulder before leaving the ruins with a few other students who had been spared? In the five years she had lived amongst him, Master Luke, and the other students- much to her dismay, for she desired nothing more then to go back to Jakku so her family could find her- she never so much as heard Ben Solo raise his voice.

What changed?

The door hissed open, and Rey looked up and saw Ben walking into the room, wearing that completely _stupid_ looking mask. He took it off, set it down on the floor next to the door, and gave her a sad smile. Ben did not want this, she knew that. She was young, yes, but not entirely naïve. But he would do this, to prevent her from suffering her alternative fate, if nothing else. He walked up to her, took one of her hands into his two large ones, and kissed her palm.

It was then that she realized the droid hadn’t left the room yet.

“Why is that droid still here?” Rey asked quietly, looking down at her bare feet and the cold tile floor they both stood on.

“I have been instructed to watch and confirm the marriage has been consummated. If it would be more preferable to either of you, I could leave and get one of the Generals to be a witness instead.” The droid answered.

“ _No_! Absolutely not!” Kylo snarled. _I would prefer no one be here to watch, but a droid is better then a perverted old man_.

He sighed, carefully lifting a _trying-not-to-appear-frightened_ Rey into his arms, and on to the chair. Without either of them saying a word, he put her feet into the stirrups, stepping between her now spread legs.

“I’m so sorry.” He said softly, removing his gloves and stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs. It was then that he discovered she had foregone underwear, leaving her in nothing but the thin white night gown the droids had dressed her in.

“Do you wish for me to be slow and gentle, or do you… Do you wish for me to simply, _hurry up and get it done and over with_?” Kylo whispered in her ear, kissing his too young bride on the temple.

“… I… I am not sure…” Rey answered timidly.

“It does not matter, I need to prepare your body either way. I’ll give you that time to decide.” He shrugged, his hand reaching up between her legs and cupping her womanhood. _Damnit! She’s barely had a chance to grow any hair…_

His thumb circled her clit, while his index and middle fingers stroked her labia. He didn’t know a lot, but at least he had had the chance to gather some information on the subject.

The soft little gasps escaping past Rey’s lips were like music to his ears. His thumb rubbed her faster, his index finger slowly pushing into her. “ _Relax_ , darling. If you tense up, it will only cause you pain and anguish.” He whispered in her ear, when he heard her whimper softly in pain.

“B-Ben?” Rey moaned.

“Yes?” He asked her, ignoring the fact that she, _once again_ , called him by _that_ name.

“D-Did Snoke tell you how lo-long we have to... _mhm_ , pro-produce a _b-baby_?” She gasped softly.

“He told me a child better be in your womb or on your breast within a year. How much time we have to make future ones, I do not know, although I suspect we will be given the same time frame as for the first one.”

Technically, Snoke said the words _cunt_ and _tit_ , but the less vulgar language regarding her body that knew Rey, the better.

“Alright.” Rey nodded, laying back as his finger pumped in and out of her, picking up speed as she grew more aroused. “That f-feels _nice_.” She moaned, her cheeks turning red.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He smirked, his eyes cast down on the nightgown covering his wrist and hand. If it wasn’t for the droid in the room, he would pulled the gown up over her head and tossed it across the room. But they were not alone, which meant that Rey was to remain covered, for he was the only person other then herself allowed to see her naked.

“Ben?”

“Yes?”

“I would prefer, if you believe me to be ready, move on to the… main event.” Rey asked politely.

“Very well.” Kylo nodded, pulling his hand out and licking his fingers clean. He decided he would have to taste from the source at a later time. He stepped between her legs, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his dick. He was both _grateful_ and _disappointed_ by the fact that he was hard.

Kylo presses the head against Rey’s folds, and leaned down to whisper in her ear “ _I’m sorry_.” before pushing inside of her. She tensed up and let out a sharp cry, feeling his member push inside and stretch her.

”Ssh, ssh. Relax. It’ll be over soon. I promise.” He reminded her, wiping the tear running down her cheek away with his thumb.

He have Rey a few moments to adjust, before sliding in and out of her snatch, his eyes glancing down at the scene being covered by her gown. He considered moving the fabric off to the side, but decided against it. He did _not_ wish to see her virgin blood streaked along his cock.

”F-Faster.” Rey gasped.

Kylo grunted, picking up speed, one hand gripping her hip, while the other reached under her nightgown and rub her clit.

When Rey’s walls started to flutter around his prick, he groaned, pushing all the way inside of her and spilling his seed inside of her. With a gasp, he slipped out of her, listening to the sounds of his spend landing on the floor.

“I shall inform Supreme Leader Snoke that your marriage has now been consummated.” The droid said, turning around and leaving the room.

Rey and Kylo were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. When the door was shut, he leaned down, and for the first time, kissed her on the mouth. She smiled against his lips, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry things had to be this way.” He said lowly, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’m not. There are much worse things in life then starting a family with you.” Rey said, a small smile gracing her face. Kylo couldn’t help but smile back at her.

And then he sensed it.

It was small, but there. A new life-to-be in the force, growing safely deep in Rey’s young womb.

“Ben? What’s wrong?”

He ignored her, instead choosing to dip his head down, lightly kissing her lower belly.

“ _It worked_.”

**Author's Note:**

> _High Ho! High Ho! It’s off to Hell I go!_   
>  ~~This may or may not be continued~~


End file.
